ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Thunder
Jimmy Thunder is a professional E-Fed wrestler, currently performing for Wrestling's Innovative Genesis. Formerly teaming up with Jason Jupiter and managed by Terina, Thunder made up the (formerly a parody) team known as TJT. He is now under the personna of James Bon Jovi. Not-So-Humble Origins Born as the middle child to two extremely wealthy parents with ownership over Thundercorp, a private fuel company, Jimmy Thunder would grow up in San Diego, California with an athletic background. Beginnings in the Biz Thundercorp is a fuel and petroleum company based primarily in California and Texas. As such. the Thunder family has had plenty of money (and heirs) to spare, which allowed young James to study athletics, even as a young child. At the age of 7, a neighbor and member of a friendly family, Jason Hereford, sparked his interest in the wrestling business, along with another "ally," heiress to a fortune of a shipping company, Katerina Berenson. As he studied the ropes of professional wrestling, Jimmy Thunder went through school with both friends, finding himself using the help of his smarter close friends in order to get into advanced classes and keep up with them. Still in school with Hereford and Berenson at age 16, Thunder (under the careful training of Mike Awesome, Ron Hutchinson and others) and Hereford (who quickly donned the moniker of "Jason Jupiter") made their wrestling debuts at the CCF Special Event, Midnight Madness. Capturing the tag titles of CCF and entering WCCF, where they were soon managed by their friend Katerina (who began to go by the nickname of "Terina" for short) and became a high level team. After finishing with WCCF, the trio enjoyed a brief stint in SWAPW and then traveled to CAAPW for some years. Eventually, they received contracts from EWT, and moved there. TJT in EWT The team made its debut against jobber tag team The Zephyr Brothers, but quickly began a feud with the Wrestle Posse. This culminated in matches at PPV's such as March 4 and Dead Man Walking, which TJT was able to become victorious in. At Crap-A-Mania IV, the team defeated Rated X by default, as the latter team failed to show up on the premeses. At this point, TJT had joined Minipax, with Thunder becoming solidified as TJT's athlete, unlike Jason Jupiter who became divergent as the more grappling-oriented man. The Cidal Squad had began feuding with Minipax, and tag champs Duke and Doe repelled an attempt from both TJT and the Nyrds for the tag titles, but dropped them at Old School as TJT won with controversial tactics. Afterwards, once again did Rated X face TJT and fail to show up, causing the tag gauntlet to also not go through. Nonetheless, up until Common Ground in 2008 did Raft-Shack face TJT, only to be ambushed by Ghost Face and cost the EWT World Tag Team Championships as result of the interference. Once more did TJT join a stable: The Platinum Association. When TPA broke up, the team would eventually find themselves losing their titles to the Highland Diamonds, leaving EWT, only to appear in Wrestling's Innovative GenesisWIG|]] a few months later. James Bon Jovi After EWT, Jimmy Thunder joined WIG, following his former partner Hereford. Although he has yet to wrestle, James Bon Jovi has been involved in several promos, as well as the Ultimate Endurance Match for the WIG Tag Team Titles at Parade of Champions. Triva *Jimmy Thunder is of half Sicilian-American and half Greek-American heritage. He speaks fluent Italian in addition to English. *He has one older brother and one younger sister, Chris and Sasha, and is second in line to the family fortune over Thundercorp. Title History :*CCF Tag Titles (held with Jason Jupiter) :*WCCF Tag Titles (held with Jason Jupiter) :*SWAPW Tag Titles (held with Jason Jupiter) :*CAAPW Tag Titles (held with Jason Jupiter) :*EWT Stable Championship Title :*EWT World Tag Team Championship Titles (Held with Jason Jupiter) In Wrestling *''Finishing move'' :*Thundercrusher (Falling crucifix powerbomb from second rope) *''Signature Moves'' :*Thunderbolt(Spear) :*Thunder Suplex (Exploder Suplex) :*Thunder Crash (Electric Chair Facebuster) :*Thunder Blaze (Combo of stiff, rapid, clenched fist punches) :*Neckbreaker slam :*Sidebuster :*Pendulum Backbreaker :*Lariat :*Leg Lariat :*Hanging Vertical Suplex :*Samoan Drop :*Boston Crab :*Rear Naked Choke :*Fist drop from middle rope :*Hammerlock :*Argentine Backbreaker :*Side Headlock with jumps to add pressure and pain :*Wheel Kick :*Dropkick :*Quadruple Right Elbow Drops :*Gutbuster :*High running knee/thigh into the corner